Close Call
by KyuubiDestroyer
Summary: What if Naruto didn't leave the battle against Pain unscathed?


Close Call

**Hey guys I'm back with a new story. Sorry I haven't updated much on To Save a Life just can't think of anything for it for now. So I brought you this one instead it is a Oneshot. Basically what this one is about is what if Naruto had in fact been injured after the battle against Pain? What if it wasn't exactly seen? This story will go through everything that happened before Naruto came back to the village as well as a few tidbits of information from when Naruto had actually fought Pain. So this is my take on this hope you enjoy! **

Everyone was minding their own business going about their daily business that they would do during the day. So of course they never would have expected the Akatsuki to attack them so quickly and unexpectedly, especially by the leader. When it happened it seemed almost unreal. One moment it was peaceful and the next was a complete disaster with everyone running and the entire village being in total chaos. We already knew why the Akatsuki were here they were after Naruto since afterall he did have the Nine Tails sealed away inside of him. However, Naruto had left earlier to train at Mount Myoboku to learn Sage Mode to defeat this exact person, what had previously killed his master Jiraiya.

After a while of us trying to hold back Pain there was a big poof sound as white smoke appeared in the clearing, revealing Naruto himself. He had mastered Sage Mode and had come back to protect Konoha. He seemed to be doing just fine with holding Pain off even gaining the upper hand at one point until Pain had pinned him to the ground. Everyone thought that that was it for him as Pain was going to bring him back to the base for the Nine Tails to be extracted, ending the blonde Shinobi's life in the process, until one Hinata Hyuga came to try to save Naruto. There was almost a kindle of hope as she started to destroy the rods that were keeping Naruto pinned on the ground until Pain killed her. After that all we saw was a big explosion signifying that Naruto had begun to use the Nine Tails chakra from his rage. After a while Naruto ended up getting out of his Nine Tails form somehow and defeated the last Pain, going to where he knew the real Pain was. He was successful at talking with Nagato and everyone was brought back to life. However, little did they know that something was amiss with the hero of Konoha.

As Naruto was coming back to Konoha, on Kakashi's back, everyone was thrilled and happy that he had returned safe and sound. When Kakashi had dropped to the ground we all saw that Naruto was struggling and seemed almost as if he was in a great deal of pain. All of a sudden he dropped to the ground, coughing up some blood; his friends surrounded him and quickly brought him to where Sakura led them to so that she could see what was wrong.

As she was checking on Naruto, who was unconscious, she figured out what was wrong with him. Her eyes widened in fear as well as shock not expecting what she had found.

"I need more Medic Nin in here stat!" She seemed rather panicky as she was saying this since she was not expecting Naruto to be hurt at all. What surprised her even more is that it was the Nine Tails himself that had injured Naruto. When the Nine Tails took over Naruto's body it had unleashed too much chakra while he had gone in his eight tails state, damaging his body in the process. Since the Nine Tails had used up so much chakra in the fight he wasn't able to heal the damage he had caused right away.

Sakura began working on him as quickly as she could pumping as much of her chakra into him as she could, without dying herself, and after an hour of working on him managed to heal most of the damage and got him out of critical condition. Since the hospital was destroyed during the attack from Pain he had to stay there and make sure that he was in good condition before he could very well leave the place. After about five days of resting Naruto was now able to leave since the Nine Tails took over healing the rest of the damage he had caused while in control of Naruto. Naruto and the rest of the ninja, who were there and not on missions, began working on the repairs of the village.

**Ya I'm not too keen on this fanfic lol not exactly my best work but I didn't want you guys to think that I forgot about you guys since I haven't updated my other story in a few days. School has been a killer T_T. Anyway review and tell what you thought of this fanfic. See you soon! **


End file.
